The Green Man
by Archduke Langus
Summary: A fierce storm has risen over the land, and Link finds shelter with a distrustful innkeeper. But when when the innkeeper's son goes missing in the storm, and their pasts come more into the light, he and Link must go out into the winter storm's might to save him... and themselves. For Tune and MoD's Fireside Contest. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey. So... um... yeah. This is for Tune and MoD's Fireside Contest, and I hope you enjoy it. I would write a disclaimer but by this point you've probably seen more than you would ever want to. Voila.**

**1**

It was snowing again. Not the type of snow you would normally expect, light fluffy stuff that you make snowmen out of. No, this snow was harsh, cold, unforgiving. It came on the high winds, mixed in with ice and hail and the cold kiss of death. It blew o'er the mountains, bringing with it a trail of avalanches and destruction, and from there into the city, making the cobble streets impassable and leaving the residents to stay inside next to the hearth and hope their homes didn't fall in around them. And from there it came to the plains. The high winds reached hurricane levels over the flatlands, and the snow kept getting higher and higher.

The inn lay on the crossroads. To the North, the city, the mountains, the flatlands. To the South, Hamesville, a tiny mining town. The West and East were hilly and forested, and the dirt road eventually faded out of existence. From the East came a solitary man, a green man. At least that's what it seemed to Jon, the innkeeper. He stood in the window of the inn, washing glass's with a rag and looking out to the East. He couldn't tell much about the man coming down the road, except for the fact it looked like he was green.

"Probably one of those city types who fancy themselves a warrior." muttered Jon as he turned away from the window. His wife Melissa came in the front door, weaving through the inn's tables to her husband with bags in her hands.

"There's a mighty storm coming from the north," she said as she came up to him, dropping groceries onto the bar.

"So? We've had our share of storms out here."

"Yes, but a traveler passed by me on my way back from Hamesville, going South, he says that he's come down from up north, and that we best be preparing," She glanced out the window. "I can already see the clouds."

It was true, Jon saw, he was surprised he had not noticed the black clouds drifting from the north. He could even make out, although barely, white sheets of snow falling from them.

"I reckon it's still twenty miles away though," remarked the innkeeper.

"Aye, and we should savor it while it's still calm," replied Melissa. "You ought to chop some wood up."

Jon snorted, and put down the glass and the rag he was holding. "Yes mother," he said sarcastically. He headed out the door.

It was already getting a little breezy, and Jon could see the trees swaying a little. The woodpile was on the West side of the inn, and an axe lay against the wall. The innkeeper picked it up and started chopping. It was hard work, especially so since all the wood was still moist, from a rain that passed through the week before. Jon grunted as he once again brought the ax down, but he was only rewarded with a couple splinters.

"Damnit!" he cursed, throwing the axe aside. He'd just have his son finish the job later, he thought as he turned away from the woodpile.

"Need any help?" asked the green man.

Jon started, surprised to see him. The innkeeper already knew who it was, the strange person he had seen coming down the east road.

"No," replied Jon, regaining his composure "I'll have my son do it when he gets back from hunting."

The strange man looked to the north "I'd say that those clouds are about ten miles away at this point, and as I recall they were about twice that distance a couple of minutes ago," His gaze shifted to Jon "I don't believe we have long before they are upon us."

"Are you looking for room and board?" asked Jon, starting to walk back towards the inn's door.

"Yes, but I don't have any money."

The innkeeper looked back at the man "Do you expect to stay here for free?"

"No, I thought I might be able to work for a hot meal and a bed tonight." The green man smiled.

Jon thought it over. Normally he wouldn't do this, but ... He glanced at the storm clouds. They were noticeably closer than before.

"That would be fine," answered Jon "Cut up enough wood for a day or two and I'll give you a room."

"Thanks." The strange man smiled. The innkeeper was startled to notice that he had pointed ears.

_Is he a Hyrulian? _he thought. _No, they've been gone for years. Probably something he picked up from his parents._

"I'm afraid I haven't caught your name," mentioned Jon.

"Link."

"Jon."

They looked at each other for a moment, each one thinking they saw something familiar in the other person, something they vaguely remembered. They both passed it off as nothing.

"I'll... I'll get started," said Link, reaching for the axe.

"I'll see you later I suppose," replied Jon. The wind was blowing harder now, and the clouds couldn't be farther than five miles away.

"It's gonna be a helluva one," muttered the innkeeper, going in the doors.

**2**

Melissa was sitting behind the bar when Jon came back in. He had a thoughtful frown on his face, and he began pacing back in forth in front of the bar.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"He can't pay," he replied, stopping and leaning against the bar in front of his wife.

"Who?"

"This fellow with pointed ears named Link."

"So what? You always just send them on their way."

"This time I couldn't," he looked up at her.

"Why not?"

"The storm, it just looks horrible, and he would have to be out in it if I didn't let him stay here."

Melissa frowned. Jon had never trusted people who worked for their stay. Ten years ago, one such person had robbed the inn and stabbed a costumer. And a year after that, another one raped and killed his visiting sister, and took two fingers from Jon's right hand. Since then, any man or woman offering work in lieu of money was turned away.

She was not surprised to see the worry on his face, but the fear was another thing. That was what bothered her. Her husband had once been a renowned swordfighter, and had killed more than his fair share of Hyrulians during the war. But the man who took his hand also taken his pride, his confidence, and the use of his sword hand. A passing blacksmith had made Jon a dagger that fit his three remaining fingers. But, as her husband oft told her, it just wasn't the same.

His real sword hung on two pegs above the great fireplace, directly across the room from the bar, in between two huge windows looking out to the east. The sword itself was a long heavy thing with a purple hilt. Jon sometimes took it down to cut wood with when their axe became dull or broke, he claimed it never lost its edge. Melissa took his word with for it, and it definitely did look sharp.

Jon looked up and followed her gaze to the sword.

"I should probably take that down, I don't want him getting any bad ideas with it just hanging there."

As the innkeeper took his sword down from the wall, the Tri-Force inlay at the base of the sword shined briefly. You wouldn't see something like that anymore, the Hyrulians had been wiped out, and the Tri-Force was their sigil. A lot of people asked Jon about it, and he always told the same story.

**3**

_It was the final battle of the war, and the armies of Willowdale were converging on the castle of Hyrule. I can still remember the way Princess Zelda looked, standing on the battlements, throwing fireballs down on our men with the sun at her back. Arrows fell like rain, and I saw General Peart go down with one in his throat. At that moment Ser Geddy called for a charge, and charge we did. My troop ran up to the battering ram, several of us falling underneath the vats of boiling oil being poured down on us. Next thing I knew we were through the gates, and the Hyrulians were being butchered in front of me. One cut my arm, and I cut his throat. They formed a shield wall in the middle of the stone courtyard, and the archers fired down at us from the battlements. I realized they had us trapped, and so did Ser Geddy. He called for a retreat, but his shout was muffled by a warhammer to his throat. Blood spurted out of his mouth, and the knight fell. And so the command passed to me._

_I looked back at the gate, and I saw that we had never broken through, the gates had been opened by the Hyrulians, baiting us in. Now they had closed again. At the second I realized we would all die._

_"Never surrender!" I shouted, driving my sword through a Hyrulian's face, blood splattering all over my mail. Kicking the dead man's body aside, I broke through the shield wall. And there she was. The young and beautiful Princess Zelda, the only remaining member of the royal line. There was some kid standing in front of her, holding an amazing purple-hilted sword way too big for him, and ready to fight. I ducked a fire ball from the Princess and stepped around the kid. I don't know how, but next thing I know, he was in front of me and he had cut the blade off of my sword. I looked at him, and he looked at me. I grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. He wasn't much but he still had guts. I squeezed my hand around his throat, and he started choking, his sword fell to the ground. I drew my dagger from my belt._

_Somewhere I heard a woman scream. The kids eyes went wide, and the last thing he must of seen was my knife digging into his chest. I dropped him, and didn't stop to watch the blood pool on the stone. I knelt down and picked up the kid's sword. It was felt light, but I could tell that it was weighted on the cutting edges of the blade, but even so, the point looked sharper than a woman's tongue. I turned to Zelda, ready to dodge more fireballs, but all I saw was a girl on the ground, face in her hands. For a moment I hesitated, and it was enough. An arrow thudded into my leg, and I shouted out in pain, collapsing to the cobblestone, hands on my wound. Blood poured out from between my fingers as I looked up. _

_I was reminded of my men's peril at that moment. Soldiers were strewn about, some dead, some dying, and the sounds of battle were coming from the battlements. I used the kid's sword, or rather my sword, to help me back to my feet. I leaned on it heavily and looked around. There were just dead bodies around Zelda and I, nothing else. I also realized that the end of the whole damn war was a couple of feet in front of me._

_I stumbled my way over to the last Hyrulian princess, used the purple-hilted sword as a cane. I came to a stop in front of her, and lifted her chin with a finger, and she looked me in the eyes. _

_"You killed my friend," she whispered her final words "You heartless bastard." _

_I shifted my grip to her hair and pulled her head backwards, lifting my new sword. I suddenly felt angry at this pitiful, once beautiful girl. I remembered the way she looked on the battlements, throwing death around like a toy, and only now realizing its consequences._

_"All these people died for you, and now you're gonna give up because I shanked some kid?" I shouted at her._

_I didn't give her time to respond, instead I cut her throat. Royal blood flowed down the princess's gown, down my arm, and all over her precious friend's sword. She looked shocked as her life seeped onto the cobblestones. _

_"I'm sorry it had to end like this," I said to her._

_Zelda's lifeless body slumped onto the ground as I stood once again. I didn't move for a moment, looking down at the end of an era. I knew that what I had just done would be a legend for centuries, but I already knew I would never want to be remembered for this. _

_"Ser Jon, they've surrendered! The war is over!" shouted a footman."There sure to sing songs about this for ages!"_

_"I don't give a damn about any songs, just help me walk to a healer, I've got a arrow in my leg if you haven't noticed!" _

_"Yes Ser!" the foot man offered his shoulder._

_Jon sheathed the kid's sword, still red with Zelda's blood, and leaned against the soldier._

_"We've won a great victory today lad, but don't ever forget the price we paid for it," said the innkeeper._

Later, in a last touch of respect, Jon ordered Zelda buried underneath the stones where she died. When the gravediggers arrived, the boy's missing body went unnoticed.

**4**

The temperature had dropped and snow was beginning to fall lightly when Link came back inside with the last armload of wood. Jon had since started a fire, with Melissa sitting in an armchair next to it, worrying about their son. The innkeeper watched the green man warily, dagger up his sleeve. Looking out the window it was obvious the wind was picking up.

"Where's Alex? He should be home by now."

"Probably still hunting honey, how is he supposed to know how bad the storm's gonna be?"

"I don't know, but shouldn't you be looking for him?"

Jon looked at his wife calmly "Look, if he doesn't get home before the storm gets worse I'll go out and try and find him."

"I could help if you want," suggested Link, putting down the wood next to the hearth.

The innkeeper and his wife both looked a little startled, but Jon reacted quickly as not to arouse any suspicions.

"That would be nice of you, but... you're a guest, you don't have to go out in that storm to look for my son."

A wolf howled in the distance, and other ones join in the call. Jon looked out the window, but he couldn't see much. The snow was falling fast now, and the wind blew hard, making the world seem like a white blanket. It had been calm only moments before.

"Jon..." said Melissa, her eyes wide "He's out there, and if you don't go and find him he'll die."

The innkeeper realized the severity of the situation. He had to go look for his son, there was no doubt about that. He would of gone at once, but there was no way in hell he was leaving his wife alone with the strange man.

Jon glanced at Link quickly. The green man was looking out the window, a grim expression on his face. _Where have I seen you before?_ The innkeeper wondered. He turned to his wife.

"Melissa, will you be alright?"

"Yes..."

"Alright then," he sighed. "Link, I would appreciate it a lot if you could help me find my son. I could've done it myself a few years ago, but..." Jon waggled his crippled fingers.

"Sure thing."

"Do you know how to wield a sword?"

"Yes, and I can shoot a bow better than most people."

"Good , good, I'll go put on something warmer, and we'll head out, do you need a coat or something?"

"No, I've been to the far North wearing only this." Link gestured at his clothes.

_Where Link? Where did we meet?_

"Okay."

A couple of minutes later, Jon came back, wearing a thick fur coat and a weapons belt. Link was where he had left him, standing and looking out the window. The wind and snow had picked up again it seemed, and the wolves were howling louder than before.

"They're close," Link remarked.

"You'll need a sword I suppose, I can't use one anymore with my fingers the way they are."

"Why a sword?"

"How else do expect to kill any wolves trying to rip your throat out?"

Link shrugged. "Break their necks?"

Jon sighed. _He's green in more than one way, it looks like._

The innkeeper reached behind the bar and grabbed his sword, still in its sheath.

"Here." He passed it to the green man. Link caught it, and didn't give it a second glance. But Jon thought he saw something change in his face for a split second.He wasn't sure what it was, or if it even happened, so he ignored it.

"Melissa, we'll be back with Alex soon."

His wife stayed silent, staring into the fire. Jon knew uncertainty when he saw it.

"Let's go Link."

The innkeeper opened the door, cold wind and snow blowing inside, for a moment Jon questioned this decision, but knew it was too late now. The green man walked outside, and Jon followed.

**5**

Immediately, the snow and icy wind sank it's claws into Jon's face. His cheeks felt numb. He looked down at his feet, taking note of the foot of snow already covering the ground. Link stood a little in front of him, fingering his sword.

"Where was he hunting?" asked the green man, raising his voice above the howl of the wind.

"I'm not sure, he usually likes to head to the hills up north."

"Right into the heart of the storm."

Jon considered "I believe so."

"We should get moving." Link turned and started to trudge down the now covered road.

_How isn't he freezing his skinny ass off? _the innkeeper wondered. He flexed his maimed hands, and followed Link at a slow pace. _Too damn old for this_.

They didn't speak, Jon was too concerned with keeping the freezing cold out of his mouth, and Link was thinking. The Hyrulian moved as fast he could through the white mess, just letting his legs do the work and leaving his brain out of it, an ability he had acquired over the years of travelling he had done since the fall of his country.

Contrary to what Jon was thinking, Link was cold, but he didn't really care. It had been a long time since he had cared about anything.

Soon enough, they came across tracks in the snow. Both men stopped and looked at them.

"Wolves," muttered Jon, saying it as if it was a curse.

Link snorted. "I've killed a couple in my time, including one with a gun and a spaceship."

"A what?"

"Nothing," replied Link coolly. The innkeeper gave him an odd look, but left it be.

"Should we follow them?"

"How far to the hills?"

Jon looked up, peering through the snowy onslaught at their surroundings. It occurred to him that his son had gone out hunting not wearing much more than a shirt and some pants, and was out there somewhere with nothing but that to keep him warm.

"Not much farther, I think." _I hope, lest he freezes to death._

Link looked at the innkeepers upraised head. _He's been on his share of rescue missions I think, and so have I. All for nothing..._

The Hyrulian once again began to trudge forward through the snow, and Jon followed at his slower pace, fingers curled up inside his sleeves in an attempt to stay warm. He had lost enough fingers, he didn't need to lose some more from frostbite.

The innkeeper looked up at the green man, who was going along with nothing but skin on his hands. _Gah, he must be magic or something. _But a voice whispered in the back of his head _Or Hyrulian_. So faint he could barely hear it, but suddenly the seed of doubt was sprouting.

Soon enough breathing became like inhaling a cold fire, and it burned Jon's old lungs.

"Link..." he said, stopping and bending over, gloved hands on his knees. "I need to stop."

The green man, the _Hyrulian_, Jon was almost sure of it, paused mid-step and looked over his shoulder.

"I do... as well." Link turned around and made his back to the innkeeper. Jon noticed that the strange man was breathing harder than he was.

"Tired...?" he half-heartedly taunted, finding himself a stone to sit on above all the snow, breathing out the cold, dry hair harshly.

"No... it's just an old wound... back to haunt me," Link smiled. "Something... I'm sure you would understand."

Suddenly the Hyrulian started coughing, stumbling and falling into the white drifts of snow. Jon was on his feet again in an instant, moving as fast as he could in spite of his fatigue. It was adrenaline, he knew, nothing he was unfamiliar with.

"Link!" he called out. "Are you okay?"

The only reply was a cough that sounded similar to a hacksaw trying to cut through an iron plate.

_I guess not_ thought Jon, worried. He knew that if Link was incapacitated, there was no way he would be able to get him back to the inn, and even if he did, it would mean death for Alex. Jon liked the strange man, but he loved his son. _An easy choice, but not one I'd like to make_.

The innkeeper made it over to the Hyrulian, and stood above him, hands once again on his knees as he panted for breath. Below him, Link groaned, and coughed up more than air. Blood dribbled from his mouth, and a large red stain was spreading on his chest. The green man's face was contorted with pain, and he was curled up tightly.

"Link...?" Jon asked, shocked. _What in the name of God...?_

"Help... help me up." The Hyrulian launched into another furious fit of coughing, and more blood came out.

The innkeeper held out a mangled hand, and Link grabbed it with a surprising amount of strength. _Tough son of a bitch, ain't he?_ Jon thought as he pulled the Hyrulian to his shaky feet.

"What was that?" he asked, as Link used a hand to balance himself on Jon and another to hold his chest wound, whatever it was.

Link said, through a series of gasps "Got stabbed... long time ago... never really healed," He grimaced, and took his hand off of Jon's shoulder. "Could you-" another pained expression crossed his face "Take a look?"

"Yeah, just go sit against that tree, I'll look." The innkeeper gestured at a snow laden pine ten feet away.

"Thanks." Link once again put his hand on Jon's shoulder as they trudged over sluggishly.

The Hyrulian leaned against the tree and slowly sat down against it, his face twisted.

"Oh God... it hasn't hurt like this... since...since-" Link lowered his head and started coughing again, hacking up bright crimson onto the snow.

Jon frowned, kneeling in front of his companion. "I hope you don't mind me ripping your shirt."

Link made no response, rather he just laid his head back against the tree, eyes closed and breathing slowly.

The innkeeper shrugged and pulled out his knife, the one made to fit his crippled hands easily.

"Here we go..." he murmured.

Taking the knife, he cut Link's green tunic and white undershirt clean through, revealing the Hyrulian's pale skin underneath.

Jon whistled softly. Right beneath the man's heart, a crimson gash at least a finger lengths long was gaping up at the innkeeper, blood burbling out of it like a fountain.

"How bad?" asked Link, not looking.

"Very," Jon paused. "How in the hell did you get this and live?"

A terrible smile touched the green man's lips.

"Got stabbed with-" Link coughed again, a bloody mist passing through his lips as his wound gurgled. Both he and Jon grimaced. The Hyrulian wiped the blood from his lips and finished "My own damn sword."

Jon's eyes went wide as it all clicked together. He fell into the snow, and backed away quickly.

"It can't be," he whispered.

Link smiled again, eyes still closed. "I can't be much of a swordsman to let some man stab me with my own blade."

Jon just stared at the Hyrulian, not moving at all.

Suddenly a wolf's howl came wafting through the snowy onslaught, and more wolves' answered it with their own. And then came the scream. It lasted for what seemed like minutes, a high piercing shriek of terror and pain.

"Alex." The innkeeper's lips barely moved, his eyes blank.

**6**

**"**Link." The Hyrulian heard the innkeepers voice, and was startled. There was nothing in it. Nothing at all.

"Yes?" he responded slowly, breathing out.

"I have to go find my son."

"I... I know."

"Will you be alright?"

"I think so," Link wheezed, and a little more blood trickled from his mouth "Maybe."

"We will come back for you." Somehow Link knew they wouldn't. He thought that Jon probably knew who he was now... oh well. There were plenty worse ways to die.

"Thanks," He coughed out "Just... please take out the sword... I might need it... wolves."

Link didn't open his eyes, but knew that Jon had nodded, and a moment later, he felt the sword resting on his lap.

"See you soon Link."

"Happy hunting..."

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Hey, no pro-" Out of nowhere, Link leaned over and vomited, blood and bile alike flying out of his mouth to lie steaming on the snow. He sat there coughing for a minute, trying not to move at all. For the first time in a long time, he felt the cold. It was strange, the way it felt, biting his toes and his fingers, the tips of his ears. He didn't mind it, he was just going to die, and Link realized he was fine with that.

The Hyrulian, chin against his chest, opened his eyes. In his lap lay the sword, purple hilt and Tri-Force contrasting against his green clothing widly. And after a moment, he realized that it was _his _sword. His heart skipped a beat, and his wound throbbed uncontrollably, spilling even more blood.

He looked up, tired eyes wide, but the man who had killed him all those years ago was gone.

**7**

Jon was aware of nothing but the sound of his feet thumping against the packed snow, the wind howling, and his son screaming. The cold he had felt earlier was gone, like his body realized that it didn't care about the temperature anymore. One of the few things that went through the innkeeper's mind while he was running was _I guess this is how Link feels...I can understand._

After a few minutes the screaming abruptly stopped, and was replaced by the mournful howls of wolves. It was getting dark. And still Jon kept running, and running. The wind picked up again, and the snow blew hard against his exposed face, and he could barely see. But Jon knew exactly where he was going, he knew where the screams had come from.

Alex was a smart kid, and as soon as he had known the wolves were stalking him, he would of headed for the nearest town, about a mile or two away from where Jon was now. But, the innkeeper also knew full well that there was no way in hell Alex would be able to get away from a hungry pack of wolves, and he figured his son had understood that to, so instead of making for the town, he had made for the tallest tree in the forest, so he could be seen from any hilltops and avoid the wolves altogether. That tree, a massive oak, was not far away at this point.

Still running, it occurred to Jon that there were probably wolves following him now to, he had been making enough noise to wake a giant and proceed to shatter said giant's eardrums.

_Who cares_ he thought, his grip tightening on his dagger. _Come and get me you furry bastards, leave my son alone._

And that they did, the first one pounced from a frosted bush, fangs bared and slobbering. The old crippled warrior turned and shoved his dagger upward, and the blade came up through the snarling beasts jaw and out the top of his skull, dripping blood and brains. Pulling it out, he kept running, keeping his mind on one thing. Alex.

The second one ran in front of Jon, lunging forward with its teeth. He vaulted over it, slashing his blade across the wolves eyes in the process. The wolf _screamed,_ a sound Jon would remember until the day he died_._ Yet he ran.

"ALEX!?" Jon called, his voice hoarse.

Nothing for a moment, then "DAD!" came from above. Jon had been right, Alex had made for the tree.

The innkeeper finally stopped, and not even pausing for a moments respite, assumed a defensive position in a clearing.

"Alex, stay right where you are!" shouted Jon, eyes prying the nearby woodland for signs of more wolves. Nothing...for now.

He looked up, peering through the snow, trying to find his son. "Alex, where are you?"

"I'm in a tree! Those wolves have been after me since the snow started...I'm freezing!"

"Alex, just stay up there for a little bit, I'll kill all these wolves, or attempt to, but if things go wrong, run like hell for the main road, there is a strange looking man dressed in green on it, probably sitting next to a tree, find him and-" _Kill him_. Jon wanted to say.

"Find him and what?" asked Alex from his treetop perch, then "But things won't go wrong, right?"

"Find him... and ask him what he wants, but get his sword away from him before anything else."

"Why?"

"He might try and kill you." And that's when Jon heard it, growls coming from every side of the circular clearing. He could see the fading sunlight reflect off of eyes, at least ten pairs of them. _Shit_.

"Alex!"

"Yes dad?"

"I love you." The wind picked up just in time to sweep the words away, and then the wolves charged, howling like crazy and sending shivers through Jon's bones. It occurred to him he was going to die at that moment, and he realized he didn't really care, as long as Alex got back okay.

All the wolves struck at once, and Jon rolled out of the way of the first two, hacking and slashing randomly trying to buy himself some time. Standing up again, another wolf slammed into his chest, knocking him to the ground, long teeth trying to rip through his fur coat and get to his flesh.

"Piss off asshole," he grunted, thrusting upwards with his knife. The razor sharp point popped the wolf's heart like a zit and the beast lay still, at least until Jon pushed the corpse off of him and got to his feet once more.

Eight wolves circled around him slowly, Jon noticed a wolf that must of fallen victim to one of his flurried slashes a moment before. The other one, of course, lay at his feet.

"Alex!" Jon yelled. "Run!"

All of the wolves came at him. He managed to cut ones throat, spilling it's steaming blood onto the packed snow in a sort of grotesque waterfall. A second one he jabbed through the eye. _Six left_, he thought. Then one of them got his right hand in its jaws. The innkeeper screamed out with pain and dropped his dagger. The wolf with his hand dragged him to the ground, all the while chewing on his wrist. Blood patterned the snow. The other wolves circled around him. _Damn, I did pretty good I suppose_. The biggest wolf, a big brown shaggy thing, stood over his chest, teeth bared.

"Gonna kill a man while he's down eh? Coward." Jon spat into the big wolf's eye, not really caring that the wolf wouldn't understand the gesture.

It opened its jaws and leaned forward, and Jon could feel it's warm breath on his neck. _So this is what death feels like_, _huh_. And then suddenly the wolf's big brown head was flying off into the bushes, spouting blood out as it spun around. The decapitated body shuddered and fell, blood pouring out of its stump of a neck and covering Jon's face.

"What the hell?" he muttered, rubbing the blood away from his eyes, and trying to sit up.

He heard wolves howling, and the sound of a blade whipping through the air. Opening his eyes, all he saw was Link, killing the wolves gracefully with his purple hilted sword, blood arcing through the air with each slash.

Jon's eyes opened wide in horror. "He came back for me, he's come back to finish me himself." then "ALEX WHEREVER YOU ARE RUN FOR HOME! GET YOU MOTHER AND KEEP RUNNING, NEVER-!" something hit him in the back of the head and the whole world went dark.

**8**

When he woke up, all he could see was the ceiling of his bedroom on the second story of the inn. His body was sore and his head felt like it was going to explode. Jon sat up and rubbed his eyes. His right hand was covered in bandages, he noticed. _What happened to me?_ the innkeeper thought dimly. He couldn't remember much else beside snow... and the color green. He stood up and staggered over to the mirror, his legs feeling at the same time like lead and jelly.

Jon looked at his reflection, and into the eyes of the busted up thing contemplating him from within. It looked like him, minus a finger or two on the left hand, and maybe one on the right. His nose was crooked, he must've broken it at some point, and he was much thinner than he remembered. The innkeeper also noted the fact that he had a massive lump on the back of his head, and teeth marks all over his right arm.

"I certainly must of had an interesting night," Jon wondered aloud, looking around his room. His bed was piled high with blankets, and empty. The fireplace was lit, and sparks dreamily floated about the hearth.

_Melissa must be up already_ he though.

The innkeeper opened the bedroom door, and used the wall for support as he made his way towards the stairs. He heard voices from below, and he figured they must have guests. After that storm yesterday, it wasn't surprising.

_Wait, what storm?_

John headed down the stairs, grasping the banister tightly in an effort not to fall. His legs were killing him, and his bandaged hand wasn't gripping anything particularly well.

He heard his wife say "Shhh, I think he's up-" and then collapsed unconscious at the foot of the stairs.

**9**

Jon awoke in his bed once more, this time with three people standing above him. His wife, his son, and... and Link.

He sat bolt upright and reached for the bedside table, grabbing at anything that could be a weapon, and his hand found a bottle. Everything came back to him in a flash.

"Jon no!" shouted Melissa, her own hand darting out to stay Jon's. "He saved you life!"

"What?" he said, looking at her dazed, not dropping the bottle. He suddenly felt vulnerable, lying on his bed with nothing to protect him but blankets.

She returned his gaze sternly "He saved you life, and Alex's, we owe him everything."

"It's true dad, he killed the wolves and carried you back here." Jon moved his eyes to his son.

"Your alright, thank God," the innkeeper sighed, letting go of the bottle. It rolled off the nightstand and hit the floor without breaking.

He looked at Link. The Hyrulian was standing there, no emotion on his face at all really, and Jon couldn't help but remember how different the look on the green man's face had been when he had been but a boy.

"Link..." he started. "I'm sorry for everything, you have every right to kill me, and I guess I took that to mean you would."

The Hyrulian just kept looking at him.

"And... I would like to thank you for saving my life and my sons, without you I'm positive we both would of died out there."

Melissa and Alex looked towards the green man, and so did Jon, waiting for a response. They got none.

"I just want to ask, why did you save me? Why didn't you just let me die, or kill me on the road?"

The green man blinked, and his blue eyes focused on Jon. "I wanted to ask you the same question, I think you knew the whole time who I was, and did nothing about it."

"I...I thought so yes, and I don't know why I didn't, but I think it was because I knew you would do the same for me."

Link studied the innkeeper for a moment "You were right I suppose... I could never tell you why I got up and followed you, I could not tell you where I found the strength to do it, but I can tell you why I saved your life," he paused for a moment, thinking ,"It was because I knew that what you did to Zelda was no more than duty, and I knew you did more than most other people would of done, you gave her a quick and honorable death, and even buried her."

Jon shook his head "I never understood what the point of that whole war was."

"Nobody ever does."

"Thanks again Link." The innkeeper smiled.

"Just one more question," said the green man.

"Yes?"

"Can I keep my sword?"

Jon was confused for a second, but it came to him quickly enough. "Of course, it was never mine in a sense, just something you lost and I ended up having."

"I suppose so..." Link straightened, and his eyes flickered towards the door. "I suppose I ought to be leaving, I have places to go, tournaments to fight," His smile lit up "Did I tell you about the time this time I had to fight this pink puffball with a hammer?"

Jon smiled as well, still sitting up in his warm bed "I don't believe so, no, but it sounds... quite interesting."

"Yeah..." Link's smile faded "Farewell my friend, we'll meet again one day I hope, when I travel back through this way."

He headed for the door, and was in the process of walking through it when Jon stopped him.

"Link?"

"Yes?" The Hyrulian paused and turned back to look at the innkeeper.

"Do you have a home?"

The green man's body stiffened up "No."

"Then know that you will always have one here." For a moment Jon thought he saw a tear in the Hyrulian's eye, but had no way of knowing for sure.

"Thank you... thank you for everything," replied Link.

Then he was gone.

"Who was that man?" asked Melissa, looking at the empty doorway.

"He was Link of Hyrule, friend of Princess Zelda, a warrior, an empty soul," Jon looked up into his wife's eyes "He is one of the best men ever to walk the earth, he is my brother in arms, and he is my friend."

**The End**

**A/N: I wrote half of this in one day, when I really should of been doing my homework... but whatever. I immensely enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed it greatly. I didn't exactly have time to edit it in order to meet the contest deadline... but whatever. I'm sure somebody will write a long review detailing every little mistake I made, and I'll be grateful for it. Please review if, even if you hated it and would rather use this for toilet paper than ever look at it again. Thanks.**

**UPDATE: I just edited it :P**

_**Archduke Langus~**_


End file.
